junior year
by crazy2toned
Summary: both naruto and sasuke are in highschool. naruto's an outcast and sasuke is popular and well i cant do summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Junior Year**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the character.

Summery: This story takes place in high school where Naruto is an outcast and Sasuke is popular. I'd give a better summery but I'm not good with summery's, sorry.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Gaara sighed in annoyance as he walked down the hallway. Ignoring the navy lockers and all the doors the lined the hallway except for one, the detention room. It was 4:15 and he shouldn't have been in this hell hole they call school. He should be at home playing video games or, god forgive him, homework. Instead he was duty and waiting for his best friend to get out of detention.

Once he was at the detention room he waited ob the apposite side from the door in the hallway. He put his back to the lockers and slid down to sit on the floor. This was routine for the red head. At least three times a week he'd sir here waiting for that idiot to get out of detention. It was always for ..

A- Being tardy

B- Mouthing off to a teacher

or

C- Playing a prank on the principle

This time it was for choice A. Usually he's on time because his foster father drives him to school since he works here as a teacher. Some days though he likes to walk to school. Today's tardy wasn't really his fault, he can't help it that people like to start fights with him. And thus his reason for being late isn't his fault and nobody knew except Gaara. When Gaara's best friend arrived at first period he was bloodies and bruised. The teacher asked him for his excuse he told them that he didn't have one and therefore got detention. After that he went to the nurses office and Tsunade and Shizune cleaned him up and let him sleep. By the time he woke up it was 4th period.

While Gaara was recalling the days events the kids in detention were finally set free. Luckily school had started on a Wednesday this year since today was Thursday, they only have one day till the weekend.

In Gaara's Immediate line of site a pair of black sneakers came into view. From the sneakers Gaara looked up going to black pants with blue flames on them than to a light orange hoodie and finally a grinning face with spiky blonde hair.

"Hey, Gaara. Thanks for waiting for me, ready to go?" Naruto asked Gaara cheerfully, extending a hand to him.

Gaara glared at Naruto but took the hand he offered and stood up. Then he turned to leave the school and as he did Naruto jumped on his back and yelled " Piggy-back ride! " gleefully. Gaara smirked and kept on walking. Naruto was his only friend and Gaara was Naruto's only friend so he had a soft spot for the younger boy.

Out in the parking lot Naruto jumped of f Gaara's back once they reached his car and then got in it. Once Gaara was in the drive off towards Naruto's house.

" Hey, Naruto I'll give you a ride tomorrow so you can sleep in a bit. "

" Cool, thanks. Gaara your staying for dinner tonight right? "

" Yeah I wouldn't miss it since Iruka's new boyfriend is coming over " Gaara said with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he smirked.

Naruto knew what he was thinking. They were gong to embarrass the hell out of Iruka and pick on his boytoy. Both boys didn't have a problem with gay men. Gaara himself was gay but Naruto wasn't sure yet but he assumed he liked girls.

" Dinner should be ready by the time we get there so that means Iruka's boytoy should be there " Naruto grinned.

* * *

Iruka was finishing putting the food on the table when he heard the front door slam open and a happy yell " I'm home. "  
Naruto ran to the dinning room and shrieked in surprise, Iruka was right in front of him and Naruto hit the breaks but socks and wood floors don't bode well. Next thing they knew there was a ball of limbs and two heads on the floor. Gaara just shook his head as he walked by them to take a seat at the dinner table.

"Oowww!"

"Naruto, get off of me"

"Sorry, Iruka. He he" As they stood up the door bell rang and Naruto dashed out of the room yelling "I'll get it."

"Naruto, don't run you'll probably sli-" Iruka was interrupted by a loud crash as Naruto ran into the door. Iruka just slapped his forehead as he sighed "That boy will never learn."

A few minutes later Naruto walked back into the dinning room, a hand on his head as he cringed in pain. A man with silver hair and a patch over his left eye walked in after Naruto.

"Kakashi you made it" Iruka said happily.

Naruto just pouted and sat next to Gaara who looked disappointed.

"Damn, we can't pick on him he's one of our teachers" Gaara complained.

"Yup" Naruto said unhappily than smiled wide and yelled "Let's eat, I'm starving"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, Kakashi?"

"Why are you and Gaara here?"

Naruto looked over to Gaara then to Iruka then finally back at Kakashi "Well Gaara's my best friend and I live here since Iruka is my foster father."

" Ohh, I never knew that, I have a foster son too." Kakashi said absentmindedly.

Naruto just shrugged and repeated "Let's eat!"


	2. Chapter 2

Junior Year

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the character.

Chapter 2

"Naruto, why aren't you up already?" Gaara asked irritably to himself and his answer was a particularly loud snore from Naruto. Gaara's eye twitched in annoyance. It was 7:15 and they had to leave in five minutes to make it to school on time. An evil smirk came across Gaara's face as he spotted a glass of water on Naruto's night stand. He had to use all his will power not to cackle as he grabbed the water. Gaara tipped the glass over the sleeping boy's face and watched as Naruto's eyes flew open. Naruto quickly stood up to get away from the cold water and slammed his head on the ceiling. He fell back down onto his bed clutching his head that was in pain and tears about to leak from his eyes.

"Ow, ow, ow. Gaara its your fault if I have a concussion now you know. Oowww!" Naruto whined glaring at Gaara.

"Poor Naruto you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Gaara whispered in a baby voice and leaned forward with his lips puckered at Naruto. Naruto shrieked and backed away as fast as he could. He forgot though that his bed didn't have anything solid on the other side and fell off the other end onto the floor. "Your to easy." Gaara smirked at him then left the room yelling over his shoulder " Grab a hoodie and lets go or we'll be late."

"Wait don't I have time to get dressed? Or eat?"

"No, lets go."

"Yes, mother." Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto, why do you have plaid pajama pants on?" Ibiki, Naruto and Gaara's first period teacher asked.

"Sorry, sir. I would have put other clothes on but I would've been late and so I only had time to grab this hoodie.

"Fine, go sit down and be quit"

Naruto ran to his seat because honestly Ibiki scared him. Ibiki was never really mean but he was strict and he was good at reverse psychology and getting things out of a person. He didn't allow anyone to talk in his class or you get detention. There was only three people Naruto knew in this class and they were Gaara, Kankuro, and stupid stuck-up Sasuke. Kankuro is Gaara's brother and he also has a sister named Tamari. Kankuro and Tamari were part of this little group of friends that both Naruto and Gaara weren't part of. Beside Gaara's siblings the group consisted of Sakura, Ino, Lee, Ten Ten, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Hinata, and we can't forget mister popularity Sasuke.

Naruto and Gaara weren't part of the little group and both really didn't care they had each other and that was enough. They were very different from the little group of people unlike them they both were outcast hated by society. Gaara hated his brother and sister because of their father, he beats the shit out of Gaara but is as kind, as kind can be to Tamari and Kankuro. They're spoiled and treated like royalty and don't know the things their father does to Gaara. Both Tamari and Kankuro think that Gaara has a really bad anger problem so they ignore him. People at school see this and so they figured if he isn't good enough for his family to care about then why should we. In third grade when Naruto came to Gaara's school and befriended him they shunned Naruto to but Naruto didn't care because he was use to it.

Naruto saw a note on his desk and opened it to read it.

Did you get your homework done

Naruto grabbed his pen out of the rings of his agenda and started writing back.

Yeah I had nothing better to do and plus Iruka was on my case saying he doesn't want me to fail

Does he know you don't want to fail because that means another year in this place

No, and I don't mind him annoying me about it because it shows he cares

we got a minute till the bell rings

Naruto looked up at the clock to see if Gaara was right and sure enough he was. Naruto crumpled the note in his hand and put his books in his carrying bag then waited for the bell. RING. And the halls were filled with students. Even though Gaara and Naruto both had lockers they rarely used them because they hated being in the hallway with all the other students. So since they did have binders and books they needed for class they carried one strap bags around all day, the bags kinda look like laptop bags. Naruto's was just orange and blue and Gaara's was black with the kanji symbol for love written on it here and there. The bags made it so they weren't late for class and so they didn't have to put up with being around all the other people. Just as they were about to enter the science room for there second period class Ino rudely pushed by them to get in the room with Sakura following right behind her.

"Ever heard of ladies first" Ino sneered at them.

"I don't see any ladies do you Gaara"

But before Gaara could answer Ino hmmped, turned on her heel and walked away from them. 'Why are they here they aren't in this class?' Naruto thought to himself with a frown. But he didn't really dwell on it 'cuz he didn't really care.

"Hey, Gaara come here quick will you?" Gaara and Naruto head a voice yell. Turning toward the voice they saw Tamari yelling to them to get their ass's over to her. Standing behind her were Sakura and Ino both who were talking to each other about who knows what.

"Gaara, I'm going to Sakura's party tonight and I was wondering if you could let dad know that I won't be home tonight. I'd ask Kankuro but he's going too." Tamari asked happily when both boys were standing in front of her.

"No."

"But why not?" Tamari whined, not effected a bit by Gaara's cold tone towards her. She knew her brother didn't like her and even though it saddened her she didn't show it.

"I'll be at Naruto's this weekend like every other weekend so I won't be home either." Tamari signed in defeat and walked away with Sakura and Ino right behind her.

Science class was like usual for the boys, both sleeping and sometimes listening. Asuma the teacher was lazy and didn't really do much in class and didn't care if students slept or paid attention. He rally assigned homework because that meant more work for him. Third period went like second because they slept in social studies also.

There was only two things about school that the boys didn't mind. The school gave the highschoolers a ten minute break between third and fourth period. The other thing about school they liked was the half hour lunch break. Both break and lunch gave them time to get away from everyone and hang out on the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

Junior Year

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the character.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Iruka was not a happy person right now and one word will tell you why, Naruto. It was lunch time at school and nobody had seenNaruto since third period which meant that Naruto wasn't in school. Iruka would think Naruto would be smart enough to leave after class with him fourth period but no he skipped his class so now Iruka is home during lunch break to find Naruto.

"Naruto, you home?" Iruka called from the doorway. "Naruto? You hear?" He called louder and when there was no answer he walked fully into the house and closed the door then started walking down the hallway. As Iruka was about to enter the living room Naruto head all of a sudden popped out of the doorway and scared Iruka half to death.

"Why are you here?" Naruto grinned.

"I could ask you that same question." Iruka asked angrily, putting his hands on his hips. " Its lunch time at school and no one has seen you or Gaara since before break. I'm guessing Gaara's in there with you"

Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "What makes you think he's here"

"Where one is the other usually isn't far behind." At that moment Gaara walked out from behind Naruto and waved to Iruka. "Both of you in the car now your going back to school"

Naruto pouted while Gaara was expressionless as they trudged to the car. The ten minute drive to school was in silence because Naruto usually talked but didn't right now because he was pouting. The boys made it to school just as the seventh period bell rang and went to class. Seventh period and eighth were the most hated part of the day for Gaara and Naruto because the group of people that Gaara's siblings were in were all in those classes. The walk to the exit doors near the gym felt like it took forever because they were dreading going to class, the only thing they liked about seventh was that it was outside.

Once they were outside they wove their way through the other students till they got to there usual spot. Their spot had this huge, old weeping willow tree right next to the fence that surround the field they were in so kids didn't get near the road right by the school. Most of the students sat on the bleachers or just laid on the ground since the only good tree was the one that Gaara and Naruto had, some even sat against the fence so they had a back rest.

Being outside was relaxing for Naruto and drawing was too, so since this was art class he enjoyed it as long as everyone except Gaara left him alone. The teacher of his class kinda creeped him out though, he swears she's crazy and if he told her that, Anko would probably agree. As Naruto was getting is sketch pad out a boy with unruly brown hair that he had never seen before walked up to Gaara and Naruto.

"Hey, I'm Kiba. I'm new here and was wondering if I could sit with you guys?" Kiba asked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto answered happily and loudly.

Kiba sat down next to Naruto and extended his hand saying "I told you my name, what's yours"

"Naruto Uzumaki-" Naruto nearly shouted, happily shaking Kiba's hand then pointed behind him to Gaara" -and this is Gaara"

"I saw you both this morning and wanted to meet you guys but I was busy with finding all my class and all that other stuff new kids gotta do. You guys are in my first two classes"

"We are? I didn't even notice that we had a new student, sorry." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck chuckling a bit.

Kiba just shrugged "It's alright man I was on the other side of the room"

Naruto opened his mouth about to reply but snapped it shut and glared at a spot behind Kiba. Kiba and Gaara noticing his glare both looked up to see Sasuke walking toward them._**'Please let him walk by us I don't feel like dealing with him'**_ Naruto pleaded to himself but wasn't granted his wish. Sasuke stopped right in front of Naruto and looked down on him with cold glaring eyes.

"Get up." Sasuke said coldly.

Gaara not liking his tone or Sasuke in general was about to tell him off but Kiba beat him to it. "Hey man, I don't know what your problem is but you could try to be a little nicer instead of a prick!" Kiba glared at him.

Naruto felt warmed by the fact that Kiba would stick up for him and smiled at his new friend. Than he smiled at Gaara because he new if Kiba hadn't said anything Gaara would have. Gaara also was happy that Kiba did what he did it and decided silently to himself that Kiba was now a friend.

"Get up." Sasuke repeated. "You and I have to go to the principles office for some reason"

"Fine."

Naruto put his hand on the tree truck behind him to push himself up since he couldn't lean forward because Sasuke was standing so close. When he was finally standing he was so close to Sasuke he had to plaster himself up against the tree to not touch him. Naruto's pulse speed up and he couldn't help but stare at Sasuke who was staring back at him. Not liking the feeling that being so close to Sasuke caused he glared at him before roughly pushing him out of his way. Sasuke just shrugged it off and grabbed Naruto's bag since he forgot it and walked after the blonde.

* * *

well umm this is my first story so i hope it doesn' suck that much and sorry for not updating for about 2 months my grandma died so yeah and i hope whoever has read this so far likes it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Junior Year

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"You two are gonna live together for the next two weeks" Jiraiya, the principle said with a pleased grin on his wrinkled face. The only thing that showed Sasuke had even heard what Jiraiya said was a twitch in his brow. Naruto on the other hand had his mouth wide open, jaw to the floor, with a disbelieving look on his face.

_**'Why is this happening to me it's enough of a pain to deal with Sasuke at school, now I have to deal with him 24/7 for the next couple weeks'**_ Naruto whined to himself then out loud said "That's not fair pervert and why do we gotta live together. My life is already a pain in the ass at school because of this bastard now you want every part of my life like that"

"Brat, you'll watch your language in front of me, you hear or I'll suspend you"

"No you wouldn't. Not for something as small as swearing, you pervert"

"Stop calling me a pervert 'cuz I will suspend but if you think I won't please tell me why"

"Because I'm your favorite student in this whole evil building!" Naruto yelled at Jiraiya with a big grin.

"Keep thinking what you like brat."

Naruto's smile faltered at that but he just shrugged it off and decided to get back onto the topic of why they were in the office. "So, why do we gotta live together"

"The reason is because, Naruto, your guardian Iruka and Sasuke's guardian, Kakashi, are going to an important meeting with the school board in the upper part of the state along with some other teachers and me. We will all be gone for about two weeks"

"Well, that sucks... for you but me on the other hand, I don't have you and Iruka breathing down my neck for two weeks. Yay"

After Naruto was finished Jiriaya went on like he hadn't been interrupted. "Iruka and Kakashi didn't want you both home alone so they decided to have you two live together and you'll be staying at Iruka's house both of you." Sasuke just shrugged his shoulder because he didn't really see it as a big deal but Naruto wanted to cry, he didn't want to be stuck in the house with Sasuke.

"When are they leaving?" Sasuke asked his first time talking since they entered the office.

"Later tonight now get back to class I have things to do" Naruto left the office pouting with a silent Uchiha behind him. Once they were halfway to class Naruto turned around to face Sasuke.

"So, Kakashi's your guardian, I knew he had adopted a kid but I never thought it was you." Naruto said walking backwards with his hands behind his head.

"How did you know that Kakashi had adopted a kid?"Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"He told me when he was at my house for dinner last night." Naruto answered in a bored tone and stopped walking backwards. "Hey, why do you have my bag?" Naruto asked and Sasuke quickly handed it to him.

"You left it by the tree when we went to the principles office and I thought we might be there all period so I grabbed it." Sasuke said in a monotone voice as he pushed by Naruto to keep walking back to class.

"Ohh... okay. Well thanks I guess but Gaara would have brought it to my next class for me if I wasn't back in time"

Sasuke just kept walking like he didn't even hear what Naruto had said. But when he heard Naruto head down a side hall he turned around to see what he was doing. "Where are you going, class is this way"

"I'm going to see Iruka." Naruto said quickly and over his shoulder as he quickly made his way down the hall towards Iruka's classroom.  
And since Sasuke's curiosity was appeased he just went back to art class.

* * *

Iruka was sitting at his desk correcting tests for students who had finished while the rest of the class who hadn't finished, worked on there test and suddenly his door slammed open and in walked an angry Naruto. The noise from the door made everyone in the class jump and Iruka fall out of his seat and then he hit his head on the wall behind hom, dazing him for a moment.

"Iruka we need to talk, NOW!" Naruto yelled stomping over to the teacher on the floor.

"Naruto quit down students are talking test, now why are you so upset." Iruka asked when he was in his seat again.

"Why did I have to learn from the principle that you were going away for two weeks? Why didn't you tell me"

"I'm sorry-" Iruka blushed a little and itched the side of his nose "- I only found out this morning and was gonna tell you when I brought you back to school but it kinda slipped my mind"

With Iruka's apology Naruto's anger deflated and he started whining. "Why do I have to live with that bastard, I can do just fine on my own for two weeks"

"I know you can, it's just to be on the safe side and it makes me feel better knowing your not in that house completely alone when Gaara isn't there. And plus it wasn't my idea it was Kakashi's and I thought it was a good idea so I agreed"

"It's not fair"

Iruka patted Naruto's head to comfort him and said "It will only be two weeks."

* * *

Later that night

* * *

Naruto and Gaara were sitting on the couch flipping through channels to try and find something to watch. Iruka had already left awhile ago and had told them that Sasuke would be over by 9 o'clock at the latest. Naruto was bored out of his mind and Gaara was bored also,

"I'm going to go get something to drink, want anything" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, some water sounds good, thanks"

"No prob"

Giving up on finding something decent to watch Naruto turned the t.v. off and laid down on the couch. By the time Gaara came back into the living room Naruto was sound asleep. Sighing he placed the drinks on the coffee table and went to pick up Naruto. He carried Naruto to his room and tucked him in bed then left the room. As the door clicked shut someone knocked on the front door. And when Gaara opened it Sasuke stood in front of him with a duffle bag that Gaara assumed had cloths and the likes in it.

Sasuke raised a brow at Gaara "Where is Naruto"

"Sleeping" With that Gaara moved out of the way so Sasuke could enter the house.

"Where do I put my stuff"

"Keep going down this hall pass a black door than an orange and the normal door next to the orange door is where your room is"

Sasuke nodded and went to the room that would be his for the next two weeks. It had been a long day for him and he was tired. He got stocked all the day by Sakura and Ino who wanted him to go to Sakura's party but he told them he couldn't tonight so guess what they did, they moved it to tomorrow so he could go. Those girls just couldn't take no for an answer. After getting rid of them he made his way here to Naruto's house. It was about 8:30 and he was tired so he dropped his bag on the floor and fell on the bed asleep not even a minute later.

* * *

I would have posted this few hours ealier but i was so tired that the second i lied down on my bed i was out cold. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Junior Year**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Saturday morning came to soon if you asked Naruto. His eyes slowly opening to look into the sun glaring at him made Naruto want to dive under his comfiters. But looking at his alarm clock and seeing it was almost ten he decided to get up. When he fully woke up he didn't remeber getting in his bed he remembered being on the couch. He would have dwelled on it but his blatter started yelling at him that he had to go to the bathroom. Quickly Naruto jumped off his bed and ran to his bedroom door, yanking it open he dashed to the bathroom. Just as he rounded the bend of his doorway he collided into something and fell backwards and grabbed infront of him to try and keep from falling but still fell.

"Hey idiot, why don't you watch where you going?" Sasuke said irritated as he got up off Naruto.

Naruto stared at him not blinking. "Uummm...when did you get here, I don't recall you being here?"

"Gaara let me in last night because you were sound asleep."

"He did, where is he?"

Sasuke just shrugged as he stepped over Naruto to get to his room. Naruto just stared after him not relizing he was until he couldn't see him anymore. He shook his head then got onto his feet and quickly rushed to bathroom. Fifteen minutes later he came out relieved and refreshed from a shower. In just a towel Naruto made his way into the kitchen to find Gaara sitting eating a bowl of cereal. Grabbing a bowl, spoon, milk, and cereal he sat down next to Gaara and put his breakfast together.

"You know your not as light as you look."

"Mayku merry mush." Naruto replied around a mouth full of cereal.

"Swallow and repeat please."

Naruto gulped down his cereal and repeated what he tried to say earlier. "I said, thank you very much."

"Your welcome." Gaara said as he put his dishes in the sink and left the kitchen just as Sasuke entered. Sasuke didn't even look at Naruto but Naruto watched every move Sasuke made. When he relized what he was doing he quickly looked down at his cereal.

"What kind of food do you have?"

"What?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"I said, what kind of food do you have, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot I don't know whats in the house it's called look and find out yourself, bastard."

* * *

Later That Night

* * *

"So, where did your house-mate go?" 

"I think he went to Sakura's party."

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah, Gaara?"

"Didn't you use to have a crush on Sakura?"

"Yup, but not anymore."

"Why's that?"

"I found out what a bitch she was."

Gaara smirked as he stood up from the couch to stretch. "I'm bored."

"Me too."

"I know something we could do." Gaara said still smirking.

"What?" Naruto asked intriuged.

"Crash Sakura's party." Gaara had a evil grin.

Naruto stared at Gaara for a few seconds then started to grin like a mad man. "Lets go." Naruto jumped off the couch and ran out the front door.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto stopped halfway through his front lawn and turned towards Gaara. "What?"

"You might wanna put some pants on."

* * *

hey srry it took so long to update my life has been really busy and also i have writers block right now again srry 


	6. Chapter 6

**Junior Year**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the character

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

The music was being blasted so loud you could barely hear the person next to you even if they were yelling into your ear. Gaara roughly pushed his way through the throng of people not caring if he caused harm to anyone he just wanted to find Naruto. As soon as they had entered the house they got separated by the mass of people filling the house. There were so many people there Gaara was willing to bet about 98 percent of the school was there. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes was overpowering and nuaciating. Eventually Gaara made his way into the kitchen where it was a little less crowded. He saw a couple making out in one of the corners and Sakura sitting on the counter with a bunch of her friends, all of which were drunk. 

Naruto had found balloons laying on one of the tables in the living room and got an evil idea. Running into the bathroom he locked the door behind him. A few minutes later Naruto was sneaking up the stair his jacket in his arms looking very fat and lumpy. Quietly Naruto opened the first door he came upon and the next thing the couple in the room new the were drenched in freezing cold water. Naruto ran around doing that till he ran out of balloons, lucky not to get caught. Down in the living room naruto saw Gaara in the kitchen and went to follow him.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled once he was in the kitchen "There you are, hey, got your cell?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just thinking of a way to have a laugh."

Naruto walked back into the living room with Gaara right on his heels till he found the least crowded spot he could.

"Gaara when I get over to the speaker and wave to you turn the lights off and get outta here as fast as you can."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna cut it's wires." Naruto replied with an evil grin then walked off.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders then walked to the switch by the front door and waited for Naruto's signal. It took a few minutes for Naruto to walk through the crowd of people and get to the speaker. Once Naruto got to the speaker he looked around a bit then waved to Gaara. Quickly Gaara turned the lights off and ran like all hell out of the house as everyone screamed at the sudden darkness. By the time he got to the other side of the street the music that was previously pulsating was gone. A few minutes later Naruto came jogging across the road laughing so hard he was about to collapse.

"Quick, give me your cell."

Gaara handed over his cell to Naruto and watched him in curiously.

"Hello, I'm calling in a complaint about a house on my street. There are kids drinking and smoking and making a racket. I can't hear my own thoughts its so bad." Naruto grinned. "Thank you."

"So they gonna crash the party?"

"Yup."

It was 2 o'clock in the morning and Naruto and Gaara were playing X-Box. The score was Gaara-40 and Naruto-0. They had been playing for three hours straight.

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled as Gaara won again.

Gaara smirked "You suck, you know that right?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Gaara "I'm tired why don�t we quit for the night?"

Gaara shrugged his shoulder then got up to turn off the game. After that he walked into the kitchen and get some water, Naruto followed. Then they both went and got ready to go to bed. They put a movie on in the living room and pulled the couch bed out. About 20 minutes into the movie they heard the front door open and shut. Slowly Sasuke walked into the living room looking like the living dead.

"What's up with you?" Naruto asked monotonously.

"Someone called the cops and I've been running for the last hour just about." Sasuke gasped out.

Gaara pinched Naruto's leg to stop him before he started laughing. "Oowww!!!"

Sasuke looked at them like they were crazy then started walking away. "I'm going to bed now."

Once Sasuke was in his room naruto started laughing his ass off until Gaara�s fist collided with his face. "Your such a moron Naruto."

* * *

Sunday-9am

* * *

"Naruto, wake up!" Gaara shouted through the door. "Iruka's on the phone." 

Naruto rolled off the side of his bed and crawled to his door. Opening the door Naruto got the phone shoved in hid face. Getting off his knees Naruto followed Gaara into the living room.

"Hello?"

"My house is in one piece still right?"

"The firemen just left, I accidently left the stove on and your house burned to the ground."

"Ha ha Naruto, seriously how is everything?''

"It's all good. The house is intact and me and Sasuke haven't killed one another yet."

"Ok, well lets try to keep it that way, shale we?"

"Yes, Iruka. I'll talk to you later I got to go shower now."

"I mean it Naruto, behave!"

"See ya."

Ending the connection Naruto walked into the kitchen and put the phone back on the receiver to stay charged. Quickly he ate some breakfast with Gaara then ran into the bathroom to take a shower. While in the shower a knock came at the bathroom door.

"Who's it?"

"Sasuke."

"What you want?"

"How long are you going to be in there I have to take a shower and leave soon I got something important to attend to."

"I don't know, I'll be done when I'm done!"

* * *

Later that afternoon

* * *

Gaara and Naruto were laying on the couch bed watching Saw 4. They had five empty bags of popcorn laying around the floor and were working on eating their sixth bag. All of a sudden Naruto sat bolt upright. 

"I don't feel good!"Naruto ran to the bathroom, Gaara following close behind. Gaara heard Naruto retching before he entered the bathroom.

* * *

sorry it's been so long since i've updated i let life get in the way and i kinda regret it but hey im back and hopefully gonna stay on track this time. give me feedback please!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Junior Year**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Wednesday**

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes only to regret it. Naruto leaned up on his elbows and hazely looked around his room. _'I can't believe I got the flu, this sucks.'_ Moving slowly Naruto got out of bed and grabbed some clothes to wear to school and then sluggishly made his way to the bathroom. His head was hung low and he was basically sleep walking so he didn't notice someone was already in the bathroom. He walked into the persons back and bounced off and fell onto his ass. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke hastly putting a towel around his hips and blushed, he didn't mean to walk in on him it was kinda embarressing. He adverted his eyes.

"You idiot! What are you doing in here don't you know how to knock?!" Sasuke screamed flustered.

All of a sudden a wave of nausea came over Naruto. Getting on his hands and knees Naruto crawled quickly to the toilet and slammed the porcielan seat up. And retched into it.

Sasuke quickly turned away and almost ran out of the room but managed to control himself. "I'll be in my room!"

Naruto didn't hear what Sasuke said or even relize he left. All he knew was that puking hurt and he ws trying to stop himself from doing so. When he finally did manage to stop he was thankfull. He stood up on wobbly legs and leaned over the sink to wash his mouth out.

"Uhg, food tastes better going down then coming back up." Naruto whispered weakly to himself.

He wiped his mouth off with a towel then staggared back to his room. When he fell on to his bed he relized how much he loved his bed and sighed in happiness.

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Come in." Naruto groaned out.

"Hey, how you doing?" Gaara asked as he walked into Naruto's room and sat down on his bed.

"I think I'm dying!"

"Really?" Gaara asked excited.

"You're a jerk!"

Gaara chuckled. "Think you're up to going to school today?"

Instead of answering Gaara, Naruto lifted up his leg and kicked Gaara off the bed. "Oops I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Gaara growled out. "If you weren't sick I would kill you."

"So touchy." Naruto joked. "Wait come back I was just kidding around with you!"

"I have to go to school now so see ya later."

"Come on, come back! You have no sence of humor you no that?!" Naruto wailed as Gaara closed the door on him.

Gaara chuckled to himself.

_'Naruto will never grow up will he?'_

Grabbing his backpack he opened the front door and left. Gaara's first stop was his house to shower and get new cloths. He didn't want to go home he knew he would be in trouble because he hadn't been home at all this week since he stayed with Naruto while he was sick. As he pulled out of the drive-way he saw Sasuke come out of the house and walk on to the lawn to grab the news paper.

_'Sasuke is such an ass all he cares about is himself he doesn't acknowledge anyone else.'_

Back in the House

Walking in to the kitchen Sasuke sat down at the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee and opened the paper to read the latest news.

"Gaara?!" Naruto shrieked.

"He left, moron." Sasuke yelled back to Naruto. Sasuke stood and walked to the room he was currently occupying to grab his things for school and saw Naruto slowly walking out of his room.

"Your pathetic you no that." Sasuke sneered.

Naruto stared at him in surprise the his face turned cold and he told Sasuke "And your an asshole."

* * *

**At School**

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wait up, ill walk you to class!" Sakura yelled chasing after Sasuke.

Rolling his eyes Sasuke just kept walking without slowing down at all. It didn't take Sakura long to catch up with him. She snaked her arms around one of his and leaned against him. Batting her eye lashes she rubbed up against him.

"You know, if you get tired of staying at that morons house i can probably convince my mom to let you stay with us." Sakura suggested with hope in her voice.

"I don't think that will be necessary, the moron is sick with the flu." Sasuke said monotonesly.

"Well that's good that he's sick." Sakura sniggered to herself. "Well you wouldn't want to get sick would you, so why don't you stay with me."

"I don't get sick so I have nothing to worry about, I won't be staying with you Sakura."

"Wow you are so amazing Sasuke." Sakura swooned over Sasuke.

* * *

Well here is another chappy sorry it took so long i let my life go down the drain and let a boy take over. Girls never do that i don't work out well. Seriousl though please review and tell me what you like and dislike and give me ideas please.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Naruto

* * *

Naruto had been sick for three days. He really wished that Iruka would come home, he felt really alone. Beside for few phone calls here and there Naruto hadn't had anything to do with Gaara in days. To be honest Naruto was getting worried about his best friend. Looking over to the clock Naruto noticed that school was almost done for the day.

'I really hope Gaara stops by today'

Slowly getting out of bed Naruto headed towards the bathroom. He was feeling better but was surprisingly still very tired. Once on the bathroom he peeled off his sweaty dirty pajamas and started the shower. He hadn't even gotten out of bed except for emergency reasons; it was his first showers in days. Letting the hot water run down his body helped release all the soreness and stiffness caused by his flu and days in bed. After washing up and taking more time to enjoy the hot water he finally shut the water off and got out feeling refreshed. In another day or two he would be well enough to go back to school. At that thought he frowned, he really didn't like school but knew it was a necessary evil. Getting into a clean pair of pajamas he grabbed a comforter and went to the living room to watch TV. Not long after he heard the front door open. Getting excited, hoping it was Gaara; he went as quickly as he could towards the front door. Instead of greeting Gaara he got a stack of paper whipped in his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Naruto screeched at Sasuke.

"YOU ARE DUMBFUCK!" Sasuke yelled back. "All the teachers know I'm staying here, so they decided to make me your little errand boy"

"THAT'S NOT MY FAULT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GET FUCKIN' PISSED AT ME!"Naruto was really pissed. He normally was an emotion person but being sick made it even worse.

"YA IT IS, IF YOU WEREN'T SO PATHETIC AND ACTUALLY WENT TO SCHOOL I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU!"

Clenching his fist Naruto was getting ready to punch Sasuke. Sasuke noticed and without hesitating balled his own fist and struck first. But before his hand made contact with Naruto's face something grabbed Sasuke by the arm and yanked him back making him collide with the wall behind him.

"If you ever try to hit Naruto again you will regret it."

Pissed of Sasuke didn't reply he just pushed himself off the wall and went to his room, locking the door.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Naruto yelled at his friend."I COULD'VE HANDLED HIM MYSLEF."

Quirking an eyebrow, amused. "Really?" Gaara asked.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!"

Deciding not to argue Gaara went to pick up the forgotten papers off the floor and headed for the kitchen. Tossing them onto the counter he then reached in his bag to pull out similar ones that he then placed next to them.

"You know school just started and you have already missed more days then you have attended.

Grinning Naruto plopped himself in a chair. "Who needs to go to school when they have friends like you" With that Naruto started copying Gaaras' homework.

* * *

Later that evening

* * *

"He HAS to leave Iruka I can't stand it he is such a fucking prick all he does is insult me or stayed locked up in his room, I won't be treated like this in my own house!" Naruto wailed into the phone.

"Excuse me, it's MY house and you will just have to live with it. I'll be home in less than two weeks. Your 17 years old and should be mature enough to deal with the situation. It's time you grew up and figured out you don't always get what you want." Iruka yelled back then promptly hung up.

Grinding his teeth and shaking the phone Naruto wanted to punch Sasuke again. 'This is all his fault that stupid asshole!'

"Uummm… I don't think Iruka would be happy if you broke his phone." Gaara monotonously warned.

Tossing the phone on the couch Naruto crossed his legs and pouted. He really felt it wasn't fair that he had to deal with Sasuke for another nine days. Living under the same roof with him meant that someone would definitely be dead or seriously injured by the end of it. Ever since he had arrived at School in third grade out of all the people who were mean to him Sasuke was the worse or maybe he just noticed it more from him. Aside from Gaara, Sasuke was a person that had interested him when he first arrived. He had wanted to be friends with him but Sasuke made it clear he didn't feel the same.

As Naruto sat there brooding Gaara waited patiently. He knew that behind all that energy and smiles that Naruto was a serious, sensitive person. All the jokes and hyperness was away to keep people at bay. And having someone who was constantly mean to him and put him down under the same roof as him had to be hard. Naruto wasn't capable of hate; it was one of the things that made Gaara proud to be his friend. But being hated hurt more then you could imagine especially when Naruto didn't know why. If people would look pass his energetic crazy self they would see the loyal caring person they were missing out on.

"Gaara?"

Turning to look at Naruto he waited for Naruto to finish his question.

"Can we go get some ice cream?"

Not being able to hide the smile Gaara stood up and headed for the door. Happily Naruto bounced after him racing to the car and jumping in. The drive was silent but not uncomfortable. But Naruto's good mood quickly diminished when he saw that Neji, Ino, Hinata and Sakura were at the ice cream shop also. He really didn't want to deal with them. They were able to get seated and eat half the ice cream before Ino and Sakura came over to bother them. Sakura pushed her way next to Naruto in the booth and Ino leaned over Gaara's seat.

"Ssooo…where's Sasuke?" Sakura all but purred in his ear scooting closer to Naruto.

Taking a second Naruto moved as close to the wall as he could he bit out "How the hell would I know I'm not his babysitter"

"Jeez, no need to be so rude Naruto." Ino bitched.

"I can be anything I want so why don't you leave me the hell alone."

"It's a free country, make me" Ino sneered while Sakura giggled.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto yelled, making every one into the shop quite.

"HEY! Why are you yelling at them? Do you want to start something?" Neji Growled showing up behind Ino.

Naruto glaring at Neji stood up; he was in a bad mood and figured this be as good a target as any for receiving it. Copy Naruto, Gaara stood up also ready to back up his friend, but before any had a chance to do anything a new voice entered the scene.

"Ne-Neji, pl-lease don't fight."Hinata timidly asked pulling on his sleeve.

Neji gave one last good glare then turned putting an arm around Hinata and walking out the door. Sakura and Ino quickly followed behind. Hinata and Neji were cousins. They both lived with Hinata's parents because Neji's father passed away a few years ago. When they were younger Hinata and Neji never got along but now they were almost inseparable. Neji always put Hinata first as did Hinata for Neji. Out of the group the only person who treated Naruto decently. Seeing a bond like that made Naruto feel empty, he wished he had family to be close to like that.

"Gaara, can we go home?"


End file.
